A new world
by Reese
Summary: In a alternate universe a plot that would unravel the world is coming. Who will be there to stop it? R
1. Default Chapter

"No!" 

"Why not?" 

"Because it's dangerous!" 

"Only to the inexperienced." 

"Such as you." 

Throwing herself off of her chocobo, the princess ran from her keeper. The mountain trail loomed in front of her. BAM! Vincent groaned as he tackled the foul beast. "Owww," Yuffie moaned as she spit out pieces of grass. "That wasn't nice. You could get your face off my ass now." 

"That wasn't pleasant." Vincent replied, removing himself from danger. "Next time you should listen to me. We would avoid a lot of problems that way." 

"How many time do I have to explain that it's not my fault the wolves got into the food?" 

"If you had done as I suggested and tied it in a tree then the food would have never been eaten," 

"Your the one who told the irresponsible princess to do it. It's not like I even want to travel to the Shinra palace. I don't even understand why we have to be so secretive about us traveling there anyway." 

"You'll understand things in time my princess. Now, may we continue on our journey?" 

Picking herself up from the ground Yuffie looked thoughtfully at her bodyguard. "How long have you known me Vince?" she asked with a look of exasperation. 

"All your life." he replied with a hint of suspicion. Smiling innocently at her babysitter, the teen placed a hand on her belt and cautiously pulled a small ball off it. Noticing the girls intention Vincent lunge for the ball as if began to fall to the ground. To late. Ebony fog released from the ball engulfed the area. Noticing her chance at escape Yuffie ran in the direction of the mountain trail. She'ld show Vincent that it wasn't to dangerous. .and that she wasn't a little girl anymore. 

****************************************************************************** 

Peering through a pair of binoculars a man flicked his blood red hair out of his eyes. The scene that unfolded before him was interesting to say the least. The princess of Wutai was supposedly sick. * She doesn't seem very sick, after all she's traveling the country side with a vampire looking dude who keeps arguing with her. * After watching the princess run up the trail the man laughed. This was to good to pass up. She would bring in quite a bit of money. "Elena, Rude. We have a guest coming to join us. I think we need to treat he with 'respect' too. I'm sure Lord Godo would like her daughter returned to him." 

****************************************************************************** 

"YOU DID WHAT?!" the blonde man screamed at his father. 

"Now Rufus the war was to costly to continue, you know that. Besides this way we're acquiring new land without the fight." 

"But she's barely 17. I've never met her and I don't even know if I'm attracted to her. Besides she a princess of Wutai. What happens if it doesn't work out of we get into a fight? The girl's a trained ninja for God's sake!" 

"She'll just be more flexible in bed. No stop arguing with me, the treaty's been done for ten years there's no going back on it. Think about your county for once." 

"I'll end up with a knife in my back. You know that's probably the only reason they agreed to the treaty in the first place." 

"Stop worrying about the girl. She doesn't even know she's to be married to you yet." 

"So that's supposed to make me feel better? That Yolan......Yomei......Yun...... what is her name again?" 

"Yuffie, son, Princess Yuffie" 

"Well, Yuffie doen't know about this isn't making me feel any better." 

"You'll get used to the idea in time. Look at Queen Aeris and King Sephiroth. They're having a perfectly happy **_arranged_** marriage." 

"Ya, when they first met each other Sephiroth almost killed her!" 

"That was an accident......" 

"Of course, she just happened to run into his sword." 

Author's notes: Okay, I'm back in the story writing buisness! And this time You the people of Fanfiction.net get to pick the couples! Yeah!! Give me your votes and i'll give you a good story! oh if anyone needs any explanations just ask! Till I get more votes.....about ANY couple. That could be Tifax someone Aerisx someone Yuffiexsomeone Elenax someone.....anyone, okay? well go ahead and vote! 


	2. 

"God Damnit!" 

"Now Cid. Is that anyway for a king to act?" 

"......... But, Shera!" Cid whined as he was pulled in to his wife's arms. "It's not working." 

"I'm sure you can get your ..................... flying toy to work eventually." The motherly woman said as she looked the strange craft. "Maybe if you didn't put so much iron on it....." 

"Wood's not strong enough, Shera. I can't think of any other metal lighter than iron either......." 

"What about mirthil?" she replied as she guided her husband out of the............ hangar. "I'm pretty sure that it's lighter than wood and stronger than iron." 

"We don't have the right resources for mining or finding it. The kingdom of Highwind isn't known for it's miners! We're warriors damnit! Inventors! Scientists! But over all we're warriors! We don't know a damned thing about mining no fucking metal! I-----" 

"Corel is a kingdom of miners, dear." she interrupted without raising her voice. "And we do have an alliance with them. After all, King Dyne is my father. I do believe that he would see the use of a flying machine in our defense. Being in between Shinra and Wutai is bad enough when they don't get along. It's even worse when they do." 

Sighing King Cid draped his arm around his wife. "Sometimes I don't know what I would do without you woman." Stealing a brief peck on her forehead. "Now, what's this official business that I have to take care of?" 

"Sephiroth's been kicked out by Aeris again...................." she said smiling weakly. 

"**WHAT'S THAT DUMB-ASSED MORON DONE NOW!" **Cid shouted causing an eavesdropping servant to cringe away from the other side of the door. 

"Cid you should be more understanding of him...... after all he is your son.............."she replied letting her voice trail off. This was the tenth time this had happened in three months. 

"Do you know what it was this time?" 

"He wouldn't say..." she replied starting Cid on another cussing spree. 

****************************************************************************** 

Holding onto the top of a stone wall two dainty hands pulled the owner's face over the top. Chestnut hair engulfed the woman's face as burgundy eyes flitted around looking for something. Not finding what she was looking for the woman relaxed and pulled herself the rest of the way onto the wall. Gripping the wall with her black clad legs, she extended a hand to her companion. Blonde spikes cleared the top of the wall long before the face ever did. 

Silently jumping to the ground Tifa motioned for Cloud to follow. After measuring the distance to the ground the blonde man began to pump his arms before jumping. Landing with the grace of an ostrich launched out a cannon the man looked blankly at the sky before focusing on Tifa's concerned face. Tifa waited patiently for Cloud to count the two fingers she held up. 

"Oh.....errr......I know..... ummmm... .... the answer to this one!" he said between groans. "It's ten..... two fingers on each hand!" 

"I guess that will work." Tifa muttered as she helped him to his feet. 

"I was just playing with you, Teef." he said looking at her with an adorable puppy dog face. 

"I know, Cloud" she replied as she watched him scan the heavily wooded area. 

"You ready to find some monsters?" he asked with his back turned to her. 

"Oh course." Tifa replied as she began to follow Cloud through the thicket. After all if they didn't get any monsters this time they would be broke. Being a monster hunter had it's disadvantages. Especially when the town you were trying to help cleanse expected you to bring back all the monsters you killed. You could only carry so much of them before they got really heavy. 

"What's the name of this place again?" Tifa asked trying to keep up. 

"Welcome to the Temple of the Ancients." replied a deep voice in her ear. Spinning around to face the intruder, Tifa found herself locked into a gaze of midnight blue. Eyes that seemed to penetrate her soul. "I'm Zack. Who might you be, lovely lady?" 

****************************************************************************** 

"Grandfather?" 

"Yes, Nanaki?" replied the old man without looking up from the telescope. 

"Who was the young lady with my father?" 

Looking up from the telescope in surprise, the old man turned his attention to the young creature beside him. "That would be Queen Aeris, Nanaki. She's here to met with the council with 'urgent' business concerning the Planet." 

"Aren't you a part of the council, Grandfather?" the cat-beast asked with the innocents of childhood. 

"Ho ho ho, So I am. Now, why didn't anyone tell me she was here?" 

"Well, I just did Grandfather." Nanaki reminded his Grandfather. 

"Ho ho ho, so you did." said the elderly man as he floated to the exit. Turning back to his charge he seemed to have an idea. "Would you like to accompany me, Nanaki? I'm sure it's not earth shattering news. More than likely it's the latest news about her husband. Ho ho ho!" 

Leaving a trail of light behind his wagging tail, Nanaki bounded after his mentor. It was a special honor to be included in a Tribal meeting........ especially if you weren't on the council. Chuckling at his charge's antics the man floated into a chamber that would make an earth shattering decision that night. 

Author notes: Yeah! Chapter 2 is now done! I've got more ideas on the way. Remember to vote on your favorite couples and I'll do my best to please the crowd... so far the results are as follows: 

Cloud x Tifa- 3 

Sephiroth x Aeris- 2 

Yuffie x Reno- 2 

Yuffie x Rufus- 2 

Yuffie x Vincent- 1 

Tifa x Zack-1 

Aeris x Vincent-1 

Elena x Rufus-1 

Tifa x Vincent- 1 

and that concludes the votes! Next chapter...I'll intorduce more people than I have no idea what i'm gonna do! TTFN! 


	3. 

Lanterns dotted the cavern walls, sparks against the covering darkness. Occasionally, light was reflected of a gold vein or a precious gem. Distant rumbles shook the makeshift shaft from time to time, causing the miners to pause in their work and wait for another sign of a cave-in. When no other signs came the song of a canary uplifted the miners' hearts. No danger, except for what they could cause themselves. Going back to work the miners would joke and play with one another as they filled their carts. Silence was the sound of death, laughter kept both at bay. 

Guards would patrol the shafts to keep the monsters at bay. Giant wyrms and dragons were often found in the mines. Some dragons would acquire a taste for chocobo.......... or even men. It was to dangerous to let the miners go it alone. Not to mention costly. A miner who kept looking over their shoulder was never as fast or careful as a protected miner. Mistakes simply didn't happen like they did before the guards. Many guards used to be miners. Many different reasons marked the change of occupation. Some were youths wanting more adventure, others family men who wanted more pay. But once in a while there were men who wanted vengeance on the monsters. 

One such man stood in the front of a light less tunnel. His partner held a lantern up to the darkness. Even illuminated in the thin light the vengeful man was barely distinguishable. Black as the tunnel around him, he cut an impressive figure. Towering over six feet tall, he had an extremely muscled build. One arm sported what looked like a machine gun where his hand should have been. 

"I don't think anything's down there, Barret." replied the man holding the lantern. "It must have just been my imagination." A sigh of relief seemed to escape the men as the men turned to leave. Glowing eyes watched the men's departure before deciding on which to make it's prey. 

****************************************************************************** 

"Luceria?" a voice asked form the darkness. The young woman felt along the wall for a light switch to illuminate the darkened room. Light poured over the lab's sparkling surfaces. Tubes and tables all were all in order as the bookish woman made her way to the specimen's cage. Bars of mirthil and thick glass separated the woman from the specimen. 

"Luceria?" the voice asked again. "Is that you, Luceria?" 

"Yes, it's me." the woman's voice said quietly. "It's time for my rounds. How are you doing today, Jenova?" 

"Not much better than the day before." she replied in the ritual that Luceria and Jenova kept. In talking to each other they both managed to keep their sanity. Each of them were imprisoned in the secret lab. One by bars of mirthil, the other by bars of love. Only one of which was escapable. A small truce was formed between the scientist and the specimen. Both had the came keeper. Many times Jenova would talk to Luceria while the she watched the woman clean. Already, Jenova had decided not to kill the woman when she escaped. 

Author's notes: I'm sorry this chapter's so short and it took me so long to post. I've been sick then when I got back to school I had to make up all that work and I wasn't able to focus on the fic like I would have wanted to! I figured something was better than nothing anyway. And last of all, the results so far! Remember, if one couple's not looking the way you want it get other people to read and vote! 

Yuffie x Reno 4 

Cloud x Tifa 4 

Sephiroth x Aeris 3 

Tifa x Zack 2 

Aeris x Vincent 2 

Yuffie x Rufus 2 

Tifa x Vincent 2 

Yuffie x Vincent 1 

Elena x Rufus 1 

Cloud x Elena 1 

Elena x Sephiroth 1 

Tifa x Rufus 1 


	4. 

"I'm Tifa.... Tifa Lockheart." she replied getting over her shock only to get another as the man bowed and grabbed her hand. 

"It's a pleasure to met you, Tifa." he said kissing the back of her hand. "I hardly ever get guests." 

"Well, I'm not..... I mean we're not guests." she stammered as a blush began to creep onto her face. "Cloud and I are monster hunters." She watched as confusion began to cloud the handsome man's features. 

"Where is this Cloud you're talking about?" he asked as he began to look around. Tifa looked around the woods. Sure enough Cloud was out of sight and a strange mist was beginning to roll between the trees. The young woman sighed. It was just like Cloud to get so single minded that he forgot to wait for her. 

"I guess I better go and catch up to him Zack." 

"Why don't you let me accompany you? A young lady such as yourself could encounter many monsters in this area." Tifa giggled as he said this. He obviously didn't know that's exactly what they were here for. 

"I suppose Cloud would love to meet you." she replied as she began to head in the direction she last saw her friend head in. "Cloud," she yelled as she began to hurry through the woods. "where are you?" After a while she heard a voice call back at her. Following Cloud's voice she grabbed Zack's hand so that he wouldn't lose her. When Cloud was back in sight Tifa sighed. "Cloud there's someone I want for you to meet." 

Cloud began to scratch his head. "Really? When?" 

"Right now Cloud!" She said placing both of her hands on her hips. "Zack's right behind me!" 

"How far behind?" he asked "I don't see anyone there." 

****************************************************************************** 

*Why does this happen every time? Why can't Aeris be understanding for once? So what if the Planet was screaming? I was screaming, too! That was no reason to leave me locked in the sparring room bleeding to death. She could have at least used a cure on me, but no. She had to rush off to Cosmo Canyon. Why can't that woman be caring for once? No she's caring, just to everyone except her husband. She won't even let me touch her. How are we going to have heirs if we can't do anything?* 

"**Sephiroth!" **

*****Mom must have told Dad I was kicked out again............* 

"What did you do this time, boy?" He heard his father say as he burst into his room. Sephiroth raised his head from his pillow and looked at his father blankly. Why did he always have to assume that it was his fault he was kicked out. Why couldn't it be the crazy bitch's for once. 

"She's not human........ she's a monster." he replied as he ducked his head under his pillow. 

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean! Of course she ain't a fucking human! Damn boy! You know that she's a Cetra! Shit! I raised a dumb-ass! You must have got that from you damned grandfather! I know you ain't get this shit from me! Damned bullshit! She ain't a monster she's a fucking wife! You're not supposed to understand them!" 

"She won't let me touch her." Sephiroth mumbled from his pillow. 

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Cid said as he lit another cigarette. This boy was definitely going to be the death of him. 

"She thinks I'm chasing after all the servant girls........" 

"You're not........are you?" 

"**No!**" Sephiroth screamed as he shot up from his bed. "I don't know what her problem is! All I know is that she's a crazy bitch......... and I love her for it....." he said as he sank back into his pillow. Cid sighed. This was definitely going to take awhile. 

****************************************************************************** 

Vincent waved his arms trying to clear the smoke that surrounded him. He walked through the smoke trying to get to a clear area Finally the smoke began to lighten. The man sighed as the smoke began to vanish clearing the area. After this he was going to take her belt. It was stupid to let her travel with it in the first place. She has no qualms about using it against her bodyguard or a monster. Looking up the mountain path the man shuddered. She had no idea what she was getting into. 

****************************************************************************** 

*The sun's going to roast me if I stay out here too much longer.* Yuffie thought as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. *Ninja's work best under the cover of night* Suddenly the princess heard voices coming from around the corner. Grabbing her weapon from her back she crept to the corner. Peeking around the corner she saw three people. One was a bald man, he was dusky skinned and tall. He had to at least be as tall as Vincent. The next was a small blonde woman. It looked as though she was saying something to the bald man and he wasn't paying attention. The last was a red head......... he wasn't bad looking either. They were all wearing suits. In the middle of nowhere too. *I bet they have a ton of money and materia on them* she thought as she began to formulate a plan. They didn't look really tough either........ Yuffie smiled as she began to think of what she could do with the extra materia. Jumping out from her hiding place the shinobe sent her Conformer right her the blonde's head. Author's notes: I'm sooooo very sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner! I've got a new job and their working me to death! Well, here's the results! Cloud x Tifa: 6 Sephiroth x Aeris: 5 Yuffie x Reno: 4 Yuffie x Vincent: 3 Tifa x Zack: 2 Aeris x Vincent: 2 Yuffie x Rufus: 2 Tifa x Vincent: 2 Cloud x Elena: 2 Elena x Rufus: 1 Elena x Sephiroth: 1 Tifa x Rufus: 1 Elena x Reno: 1 


	5. 5

Author's note: The polls are now closed! No more voting for couples, I've tallied up the votes and I'm not going to tell ya'll which couples won what! ...... You'll have to read the story for that! Hehehe..... ~runs from the rotten tomatoes~ I thought ya'll loved me..... Oh well! You'll still have to read to find out! I had to close the polls so I could focus on the plot. Hyper night! I love Dr. Pepper! :) A little to much... might be why I'm a little on the plump side! Hehehe...... I guess I'll go on with the story! Oh by the way any Vinnie and Yuffie fans should read another of my fics called To love or not to love! I've been told it's good. I should get another chapter up on that soon by the way! All right this note is turning into a letter! Don't own it...Final fantasy 7......well I have the game but ya'll know what I mean. Now on with the story! 

'Alright,' Yuffie thought as she struggled against the ropes that bound her. 'maybe taking on three experienced fighters by myself was kinda stupid. But I shouldn't be here long. Once night comes around it's the perfect time for the ninja! I'll just blow these people off and meet back up with Vinnie!' The young ninja was snapped out of her thoughts by a snort from the red head behind her. 

"Never expected for a princess to fall right into our grasp with out a problem, huh, Rude?" she heard the red head say to his bald companion. 'I hope that's just his nickname.... I would hate to know how high his mother was to name him Rude.' Yuffie thought with a chuckle. The ninja felt the red head pull the ropes that bound her hands backwards causing her to slam into a wall of finely toned muscle. 

"What's so funny princess? The fact that you attacked us alone and were beaten by the rookie, or that your about to bring us into a lot of money?" The red head smirked as Yuffie realized she was still pressed against his chest. Jumping away from the man who held her rope the best she could, the ninja held back her outrage. Vinnie always said that to fight hot headed was to lose. 

"When are we gonna get to your camp?" she asked trying to bite down her irritation. 

"Why ya asking? Is it time for the little princess to take a nap?" replied her captator with his trademark smirk. "It doesn't matter. We'll get there when we get there. Now behave before I have the rookie put you to sleep." 

****************************************************************************** 

"The planets' are calling to my people lately. Not just our planet, but the other planets also. They have been trying to communicate, but they're so far away it's difficult to understand what they're saying. My best advisors' and I have been working almost none stop to try to figure out what this means.... Unfortunately, we have an answer. The other planets have been besieged by an alien race. The race is stripping the planet of it's resources and taking it's population into slavery. According to the planets their next stop is here. We have three months to prepare for them. The other planets say that the species send scouts to monitor the planets strength before they take it over. Maybe if we keep the scouts from returning to their homes then we can help our planet escape the destruction they are bound to cause. In order to do this I need to find the planet's strongest warriors so that we may be able to conquer this latest advisory. Will Cosmo Canyon aid my country for the sake of our world?" Aeris said flipping her bangs out of her face as she addressed the Elders of Cosmo Canyon. 

Being in the center of the meeting arena was a bit unsettling, but she definitely needed help for this task. Another strange being caught the Cetra's eye as she scanned the crowd. It looked as though it was a lion made out of the flames of the sun. Definitely a creature deserving of her curiosity. After the mumbling had sub seceded the spokesman for the Council made his way to the center. She recognized the man as the one who had brought the strange creature to the meeting. 

"Ho Ho Ho, I don't believe we have many strong warriors here my lass," he said noticing her dismayed look he quickly finished. "But we can help you arrange a tournament to help you find the strongest of the strong in the shortest amount of time." 


End file.
